


Begin Again To Fall The Same Way

by Yoko_Taro_Fan



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, More stuff to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko_Taro_Fan/pseuds/Yoko_Taro_Fan
Summary: This time, the fall of the Bunker inspires some different action from 9S.Spoilers might come later.If you want to be a co-creator, leave a message!





	1. Chapter 1: The Temporal Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction I have ever done, so please do not spread hate.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the show.

“9S!”

The Bunker. Gone. 9S had to literary hoist 2B into her flight unit’s seat while she saw one of the people her loyalty, her trust, her pedestal and beacon of hope in the never-ending spirals of hopelessness slowly crumble as the depression hit its highest point in all of the 14th Machine War. 9S could see 2B’s heart slowly turn to the realisation of the growing futility of trying to save the YoRHa (their) commander but he pressed on, hoping she would flee with him. The Commander’s last words, “It’s your duty to survive” still echoed through 9S’s brain as they saw the simultaneous explosion of their meaning and their home destroy any hope left. It still echoed within him as they broke through the atmosphere. It still echoed within him as 2B cried out as the rows upon rows of infected YoRHa flight units gathered around them, ravenous and bloodthirsty as their consciousness had been forcefully deleted.

 

The more missiles, the more bullets that were fired from both of the remaining YoRHa flight units did not make even a perceptible dent in the forces of their enemy. 9S thought to himself,  _ well, if the actual YoRHa forces were this strong, we would have finished the war a long time ago. No use pondering now. _ It was after 5 mins of travelling, circling between possible landing spots did 9S make the decision that sealed his fate into the history books, after a particularly loud cry of anguish and pain from 2B as 2B’s flight unit and his heart was shaken to the core.

“2B!” 9S begged. “I need your flight unit controls!” 

He was shouting over the explosions.

2B declined forcefully. “NO! 9S, you don’t understand. Stop! If you do this…”

But 9S had already hacked into the very weak firewall that surrounded 2B’s flight unit’s controls and navigated a path out of the immediate danger at hand, straight towards the Resistance Camp.

 

2B’s voice was lost to the savageness of the howling wind; the unwavering resolve of 9S; the gravity of their situation and the ubiquitous rattle of guns. 9S had deftly changed her flight path out of danger.  

9S’s heart (or Black Box) beat with more intensity than he thought possible. YoRHa units were closing in on him from all angles, but he allowed himself a quick, breathy chuckle as a missile barrage missed his flight by a hair-width. He switched into mobile configuration and the fighting began again.

 

Meanwhile, 2B was shouting at her Pod.

“POD! Give me back controls of my flight unit!” 

“Impossible. 9S has made sure that flight controls will only be unlocked 30 minutes from now. However, he has enabled this flight unit’s automatic defence protocol. Proposal: Wait until flight unit’s controls have been relinquished.”

“Pod, is there any way of contacting 9S?”

“Negative. Enemies surrounding Unit 9S are blocking any incoming transmissions.”

_ Goddammit,  _ she thought. 9S did not know, but she had seen glimpses. They never struck her at first, but she soon started to see a picture. A video. A video that was replaying itself right now. She did not know what happens after she lands safely behind the Resistance Camp’s signal barriers or if 9S gets back, but she does know one thing. Once she lands, she will find 9S.

 

And she with him will put an end to this goddamn war.

  
  
  
  
  


9S’s HUD was getting more and more clouded with error messages telling him every fault, every dent in his flight unit. He dismissed them all with one mental command as he pondered about everything he had leant. His life? Meaningless. Just waiting to end. Just designed to end.

He was a man, a boy who knew nothing about the cruelty of the world until he saw it end, each and every one of those times. He found out the truth. About everything. How it all was worthless. A lie only meant to be perpetuated by a crumbling group of androids clinging on to false hope. Clinging on to the only string of code keeping them sane.

For the Glory of…

 

9S was shaken out of his thoughts as a missile hit his flight unit; it was bad; he started carrening out of the sky. And there was nothing he could do about it.

“Proposal: Find a safe place to land near the coast.” 

9S brought up a failing menu as he watched a deteriorating damage report.

“It’s not going be that hard, Pod!” 9S careened out of the deep blue sky slowing turning white with the overlapping columns of bullets and missiles.  _ Shit. There is no way the units are going to let me land safely. Time for Plan B. _

 

“Proposed suggestion has a high risk. Do not use suggestion.”

“Have you got any better ideas?”

“...”

“Exactly. Now prepare Wire program”

Click

 

The wire program connected with the end of one of the enemy flight units.

Using the last of the fuel before he jettisoned, he pushed the flight units towards the ground.

“Pod, countdown before estimated time of impact!”

“Affirmative. T-9 seconds.”

He jumped out of his cockpit and used a wire program before he fell into the abyss normally called an ocean.

T-8 seconds

T-7

T-6

T-5

4

3

2

1

  
  
  


Nier: Automata

The End of the Beginning


	2. Chapter 2: Curiosity kills the innocent cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything starts to go horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now considering I am a lot more composed about my notes, I can tell you that I really appreciate the Kudos you have given this piece of fan fiction in the first-third hour of its posting.
> 
> This game made me cry on end.
> 
> Play the game.

The ground shook as violent tremors coursed through the earth, but 2B ran undaunted towards 9S last known position. She knew she had made many promises in the past, most of which she broke. But she was not going to allow anything to happen to 9S, no matter is she had to mow an army of machines and fallen YoRHa alike to reach him.

 

“T-0 seconds”

The words rang out in his ears as 9S used his Pod’s wire program like a grappling hook to reel both of them safely on to dry land. He and his pod landed at the coast of the Flooded City. He took a while to catch his breath and enjoy his most relaxing exercise; watching the waves gently brush against the steadfast rock, eroding away the rock over a long time. He almost thought it was like his relationship with 2B, how he was the water, an open book with clear water, trying to chip away at her façade she puts up to his every move, to his ...

_ Better contact 2B, she is going to be so angry at me. _ He let out a long gasp of air he did not know he was holding. He knew 2B was not exactly a very emotional character, but this had put her in a very anxiety-ridden situation and he could feel her worry through the transmission.

“9S!” 2B let out an unnaturally emotional sigh.

“Yes, I know, I am sorry, 2B. But there was nothing I could do. Seriously.”

He then proceeded to give 2B the most apologetic look he could, but considering his last ordeal that was not much.

“9S. I will come to your position.”

“Wait!”

Even now, 9S curiosity could not be smothered now. He desperately wanted, needed to know what was the effects of the virus on the fallen YoRHa troops.  _ To create countermeasures, yeah.  _ He told himself. So he said a half-truth.

“The enemy is hunting down all YoRHa members with their identification signal still transmitting. And I am detecting a large enemy presence nearby the Resistance signal barriers. I will meet you at the edge.” He added “Please” and the end of the sentence as 2B gave 9S an unnerving and unrelenting look. It was endearing, in some way, their struggle, this exchange. It had happened many times before during this same war. 2B’s affection coming before or after every bad exchange, every injury that was inflicted on him. It was almost as if 2B’s emotions were a premonition of every bad thing that would happen to 9S. Maybe that was the reason why she put up her façade. To stop herself from hurting 9S. Because, in truth, 9S knows how to handle emotion leaps and bounds better than her. And she knows.

“Okay, but you must return behind the Resistance Signal barriers within 10 minutes, 9S.”

“15?”

“Fine, but be there. I will be expecting your presence there.”

And with that, 2B closed the channel.

She walked towards the YoRHa room in the Resistance Camp, but Anemone stopped her before she could open the door.

“2B, wait.” Anemone said. “We have lost all connections to the Bunker …”

“That’s because it is gone.”

“...”

“2B, you are joking, right?”

“Do I joke?”

“That means…”

“The sudden increase in Black Box signals surrounding the Resistance Camp are infected YoRHa units. However, 9S is still out there.”

 

Some time passes as 2B converses with Anemone.

 

9S slowly and carefully approached the broken enemy flight unit.

“Pod, use dynamic scanner program.”

“Affirmative.”

The Pod’s scanner did not pick up any form of Black Box signal coming from the flight unit.

He peeled away at the rough, jagged metal that used to be the pride of any unit able to commandeer one. Most of it was salvageable, if you disqualified the fact it was on fire and its core destroyed, but otherwise, the propulsion system and the Pod enhancers were still intact. It even looked like it was operational. He slowly removed the parts bit by bit, even removing the pilot extra carefully as it seemed she, 7E had taken most of the damage when the core exploded. He almost thanked her, because if she was not there he would surely have died.

 

As soon as he started put the thrusters into his digital storage unit (DSU), 7E stealthy picked herself of the ground and punched 9S in the back as hard as she could. Unaware and taken aback, 9S attempted to hack 7E, but as he was doing so, a virus implanted itself into his code. He did not see it, because he was fighting for his life. 

 

When he entered her hacking space, all he could see was orange. The characteristic of energy concentrations in the real world (bullets shot by the machines). But the code did not know he was very talented, skillful and equipped for the job. He set to work, quickly, dismantling the virus in a short time.

 

But the virus had one more trick up its sleeve. After 9S left 7E’s hacking space, thinking that she was rebooting, 7E rushed at 9S.

 

He could not escape her self-detonation blast. His pod fired a laser after 9S was knocked back, killing 7E. Her body had a giant hole as she fell to the ground surprised yet saying “Thank... you.” 7E drew her final breath before collapsing on the ground, the heat being so cauterising that no blood spilt from her hideous wounds. 

 

2B finished speaking with Anemone, and as she entered the bedroom she said

“Pod, wake me up in 10 minutes if 9S has not crossed the signal barrier.”

“Affirmative.”

  
  


9S woke with a start, clambering onto his feet. Then, he saw something that made him almost cry.

  
  


“Alert: Irremovable Virus detected.” 9S’s body convulsed uncontrollably as his pain sensors were overridden and his 1st firewalls destroyed mercilessly. A red girl came into view, tiny but looming over him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, who knew that from working at 12 am to 3 am is so not tiring?
> 
>  
> 
> ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. 
> 
>  
> 
> endof nines

“Proposal: Avoid android signals.”  
“Pod, how is the virus irremovable?!”  
“During the hack against Eve, not only was there a virus attacking your Logic systems, but an unknown virus was implanted into your consciousness. Statement: Virus in 7E activated dormant virus.”  
“Pod, scan for area without android signals.”  
“Affirmative. Area near shopping centre clear of friendly YoRHa signals. However, Pod 042 has been instructed to alert Unit 2B in 10 minutes if you are not behind the signal barriers.”  
“Pod, dismiss any transmissions from 2B before it can connect. Also, block my identification signal and Black Box signal.”

9S trudged slowly and with heavy feet as he made his way towards the sewer tunnel hidden that connected the Flooded City to the City Ruins. He pondered about every small hitch in 2B’s breath he smiled at her, every reprimand and lecture she gave about ‘Emotions are prohibited’ but how she would hesitate before every gift the machines gave her. He was still wearing the blue ribbon given to him by the Big Sister Machine. He remembered the Execution model that had erased her memories to forget her pain. The pain of having her homeland stolen? Or the pain of having to kill everyone she loved? His thoughts drifted to 2B, and how she was so uncomfortable next to the model, almost as if she recognised her..

What if she was like her?

What if she was her?

There was no point asking those kind of questions now, because in the corner of his slowly failing visual sensors, he saw a stubby jump towards him, its eyes glowing the same bloodthirsty red as did the fallen units. A loud booming voice came whispering at his ear.  
“Your efforts are futile. We shall be subjugating you soon, 9S.”  
And with that, he ran as fast as he could through a forest of bushes, trying to escape the now unrelenting stubby from being his cause of death. He did not even realise where he was going. The only thing he knew was the intense pain caused by the virus, and the absolute fear that ran through him when he eyed the stubby. He drew his sword and flung it towards the stubby. It hit, but it then clattered to the floor uselessly, 9S continued running.

 

Once he got to the shopping centre, his pod notified him of recent events.  
“2B is trying to locate signal. Signal not found. However, 2B is approaching closer to our position.”  
Then he saw through the heavy glitches of his visor the long, white, gracefully unkempt hair of A2 as she dismantled a medium biped behind him. Her black grip of the Type 40 sword crackled with electricity as it cut easily through Unit 4B, her blood spraying and mingling into 9S’s peripheral vision. As more and more fallen YoRHa members approached and amassed from the distance, 9S did the only last thing he could.

 

2B ran as fast as her legs could carry herself towards the Forest Kingdom. Her pod had notified her that 9S’s black box signal had disappeared of the radar, and it was last headed towards the shopping centre. So 2B chased as quickly as she could, which was not much, as more and more YoRHa units fought against her, slowing her advance to that of a mere crawl. She growled, cried, punched, kicked and impaled every single one, but more and more kept coming. She threw her elbow into a unit. She heard its vertebrae crack. She ejected a gauntlet into the crowd and saw how it crumpled many of the faces she had seen many times before. But soon enough she began to tire.   
But she had one more trick up her bloodstained sleeve.  
“Pod, use a Wire program then the A160 missile, charge A160 missile program with two pods. Use A160 after wire program has finished.”  
She was shouting over the deafening explosions littering the battlefield, the screams of pain and anguish.

CLICK

The wire program latched on to the YoRHa unit 1D and pulled 2B close to the middle of the garrison before many units fell to the ground, dead after the vicious pod-directed energy hit them squarely in the chest before crushing them underneath. The violent feminine voices of pain rang through the air as 2B used the infected units’ heads as stepping stones as she jumped gracefully high in the air to remove herself from the group and seek 9S.

2B got past the garrison and ran towards the shopping centre. Her thoughts were of her partner, how she had failed to protect him over and over again, how with Adam, with Eve, with her she always failed to protect him (his memories). Every speck of his memory space cleaned by YoRHa’s brush. She wondered how many times she had ****** him, but she did not want to ask her pod how many otherwise else it might lead to her breaking it tears. She did not have to do it anymore. Maybe after this, she could give him back his memories. Their memories together. She wondered how he would act. Would he be scared? Angry? Or would he understand? She cut through a bush, she plowed through machines, she ran into rocks, trying to find him. She knew she was not going to fail this...  
As she approached the bridge connecting the shopping centre to the forest kingdom, she saw the person she loved most die by the hands of her doppelganger. 

2B watched in horror as 9S, impaled with his own sword, still standing on the ridge that they had seen many (too many) times together, gave 2B a small smile before falling into the dark abyss below, still looking at the tainted blue sky. Tainted with the tears and blood of war. The sword, when 9S fell from it, shone for the first time as the red blood enhanced its vibrant colour when it should have been dull. It had been dull for the past 3 years, never actually staining itself with innocent blood before. The sword that was Cruel Oath, that was 9S’s sword and metaphorical shield from the world despite its name, crumbling away as was with everything around her

2B stood there, rage, anger consuming her consciousness as she eyed A2, still holding 9S’s sword still pointed towards the way 9S fell, almost humanely, as her pod confirmed her sudden lust for revenge. She pulled out Virtuous Contract with the same rage that she had with Adam and through it up into the air as a taunt before charging towards A2 at a blistering pace. She wished it would hit A2 squarely in the chest, But it missed.

As her pod stood back to let 2B deal with A2, it said, 

“Unit 9S black box confirmed offline.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I am gonna to focus a lot more on 2B.  
> Okay (capish?)  
> Sorry this chapter is smaller but I am like AxiomAutomata. My exam semester has not started yet, but it is very very very close. So if you can, please help with this.

**Author's Note:**

> MOTHERFUCKING GODDAMN I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS.
> 
>  
> 
> okay


End file.
